1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vending machines which dispense products therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, vending machines are well known in the prior art. However, while frequently used to dispense numerous different products, because of legal and medical requirements, herbal medications and prescription medicines have not been sold and dispensed through vending machines.
There is a significant need for a safe and legalized system to dispense herbal medications and prescription medicines through vending machines.